


The Holly and the Ivy

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Rodney, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard Married, Short & Sweet, established John Sheppard/Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Just a little Christmas fluff. Set about a month before 'I Love You, I Know' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771616/chapters/26538225)





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all of you who celebrate them! And if you don't, happy Monday!

Atlantis hasn't used Earth calendars for some time now. They're too confusing. Lantean seasons are much longer and the lunar cycles are completely different, so they've made their own. It works well enough, but it'll be confusing as all hell if and when they ever go back.

It's the dead of Lantean winter now. The ocean is constantly stormy and glazing the towers with layer after layer of ice, and any window you look out of is hung with icicles. Inside the city, life support systems keep things just barely warm enough; almost everyone has an extra blanket or two on their bed. It's the time of year for long nights and hot drinks and warm clothes. And celebrating.

Of course, the Athosians have their own celebrations, some of which their Tau'ri visitors participate in. But this year, it's the Atlantis team's turn to share. Chuck and a couple of other techs staked out a big empty room, and Zelenka and his team brought back a tree from the mainland. The closest thing the planet has to an evergreen is a scrawny, ten-foot-tall thing that looks like a cactus, but a Christmas tree is a Christmas tree. They set it up in the middle of the room and decorated it with candles and colored wire and lightbulbs and whatever else they could scrounge up. And there it's stayed.

Today is the 25th of the month. Christmas, on the Earth calendar. The sun's gone down and people are trickling into the room as their shifts end for the day. Someone brought a pot of coffee and another of tea from the mess hall; someone else brought cookies. The lights are dim and people are scattered singly or in groups around the room, talking quietly. The atmosphere is peaceful. It's as much like Christmas as anything you'd see on Earth.

Ronon and Teyla are standing at the foot of the tree. A candle on the nearest branch is burning low; Ronon skims his fingertips through the flame. Wrapped in a shawl, Teyla watches.

"It is a beautiful celebration," she says to no one in particular. Ronon grunts agreement.

"I guess...the tree's kind of weird, though."

"It is a  _calymmanth_ tree," says Teyla, reaching out to touch a branch. "They are very common here. Colonel Sheppard said it is a stand-in for something called a 'douglas fir'."

"Mm."

"Does your world have a celebration like this one?"

"Not really. Winter on Sateda is pretty short, and it never gets all that cold. Not like it does here." there's a little resentment in those last words, as he pulls the collar of his sweater up around his chin. Teyla laughs gently. She's never met anyone quite so grumpy about being cold.

"What's so funny?"

The pair turn around; Rodney is walking toward them, looking unusually cheerful and extremely pregnant. Ronon's thick eyebrows knit together.

"McKay, what are you doing here?"

Now it's Rodney's turn to frown. "What are you talking about? I _live_ here."

"No, I mean -- someone told me you'd had the baby already."

"Well obviously I haven't, or I wouldn't be here right now." in an instant, he's back to his usual self. He looks around. "D'you know if Sheppard's back yet? I saw some of his team wandering around."

"I believe he is with Zelenka." Teyla points to a corner, where a certain messy-haired colonel is talking to an equally messy-haired scientist. Rodney gives Teyla a brisk 'thanks' and makes a beeline for them. John has his back to the room, but Zelenka spots Rodney before he's even halfway there. The scientist excuses himself and hurries away in no particular direction, but with an air of great urgency. John doesn't turn around.

Rodney smirks. Walking as softly as he's able, he sneaks up behind his husband, puts on what he hopes is an authoritative voice, and says sharply, "Colonel! Atten- _tion!"_

John snaps smartly to attention in an instant. Pavlov would be proud. Rodney, however, sidles around in front of John and doesn't even bother to hide his smugness.

"You certainly are well-trained."

"That's not funny," John growls half-heartedly.

"Then why are you smiling?"

John rolls his eyes and pulls Rodney into a hug -- an awkward feat nowadays -- and then a kiss which he draws out until they both have to come up for air. And another kiss after that. When they resurface a second time, Rodney huffs a laugh into the space between them.

"You act like you haven't seen me in a month."

"Well, three weeks. That's basically the same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Still missed you."

"Yeah..." Rodney snags one more kiss for good measure. "You too."

With that, they separate, but still keep each other within arms' reach. John wanders over to lean against the wall; Rodney follows (after a detour to grab a sugar cookie). He nibbles on the frosting as they people-watch.

"So how was the mission?"

His husband shrugs. "Pretty routine. Inter-galaxy patrol with the  _Daedalus;_ Caldwell still won't let me fly the damn thing." he punctuates the sentence with a smirk.

"Good. They'd never see you again if you did."

John snorts with amusement. "True." then he lets his gaze wander over to Rodney, absently tracing the curve of his belly with one hand. His smile becomes a little bit softer, more fond. "How're you and the kid holdin' up?"

"Fine and fine," Rodney says airily. "I would have called you otherwise."

"Well, yeah. Can't blame me for asking, though."

"Mm." Rodney trails off. Across the room, an off-key rendition of 'Silent Night' starts up, followed by Ronon's voice booming a carol of his own. John waves to a passing tech whose name they can never remember. And Rodney, sensing an opportunity, turns to his husband and kisses him. Hard. He lets it linger and linger and eventually John lifts his hand to cup Rodney's jaw. Say what you will about Rodney's personality, he's one hell of a good kisser.

They pause for breath. Rodney smiles into the kiss. "Why don't we take this back to our quarters. I've got a Christmas present for you."

"Do you, now?" John purrs. His expression is downright sly.

Rodney gives him a withering look. "An actual present, Sheppard. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"...Oh."

"Seriously. I'm thirty-two weeks pregnant, the most intimacy I can manage right now is a handshake."

"Alright, alright," John laughs. "just wishful thinking."

Rodney makes a disapproving 'tsk'. "Come on, _Kirk._ There's too many people here anyway." he takes John by the hand and leads him to the door. As they cross the threshold, John nudges him with his shoulder. Rodney gives him a sidelong look. "What?"

"Merry Christmas."

Finally, Rodney cracks a genuine smile. "Merry Christmas, John."

^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
